


7 minutes in heaven

by Gemmxxx



Category: EastEnders (TV), EastEnders (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:55:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29387349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemmxxx/pseuds/Gemmxxx
Summary: Different story of callum and Whitney's flat warming party.
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Kudos: 4





	7 minutes in heaven

" ok fine, if you want to get it out so badly get it out" callum said frustrated but determined; Ben had been annoying him all night and in the heat of the moment the quiet , controlled callum had left and being replaced by someone he didn't recognize (obviously he shouldn't drink) he thought to himself. Ben looked back at him with that cocky grin that he could only partially see with his phone light. However, he had seen it so many times it was now ingrained into his head. He put his head into his hands willing the time to go faster when he heard ben undoing the zipper on his jeans. "ben I didn't mean it" he hissed back in disbelief. " This is what you really want" ben laughed slurring every word. " My stiff is drawn to you " he laughed again infuriating him more. "Stop playing round" callum whispered half heartedly and too defensively even to his own ears. He hoped ben would take the hint and back off. " Don't worry I'll behave this once" he said too cockily for callums liking but he didn't want to start anything when they only had a few minutes left. Callum was relieved when his phone indicated they only had 3 minutes left. Ben seemed to have calmed down and become quiet which callum was relieved about. "I've seen you staring at me since I walked in, I reckon you like a bad boy" Ben said in a ott flirtacious tone. Callum knew he was trying to wind him up but with the mix of alcohol and Ben in close proximity he found his judgement being clouded. He looked at his phone and Ben turned away obviously fed up of being ignored by callum. Callum saw they had a minute left and decided to just go for it instead of thinking about the consequences. He turned ben round and somehow found his lips in the dark. It was only meant to be a quick peck on the lips just to see what it felt like and how it was different to whitney. But Ben had other ideas and when he tried slipping his tongue in callum allowed it straight away. They were soon fighting for dominance until callum broke it. " Yeah guess you don't want your girlfriend seeing your tongue down my throat " ben laughed. Callum stood panting praying that it was nearly time to get out of the room. His thoughts were whirring and he just needed to get back to his girlfriend. "I need my girlfriend " callum said too drunk to care about Ben's feelings. " Wow" ben said obviously hurt. Callum felt bad but it wasn't long till ben retaliated. He skimmed his hand over his growing bulge. "whitney didn't cause that so maybe it's not her you need mate" ben said in a spiteful way that made callum cringe and feel more guilty. 

" Right times up guys, sorry it was Abit longer than 7 minutes but we haven't been keeping time" martin shouted outside the door, with kush and whitney laughing at the other side. He opened it flicking the light switch on and he could see the thunderous look on Ben's face. "everything ok in here? Martin asked picking up on the tension. Ben ran out shouting for Jay and causing a huge dramatic scene. "what's wrong wi him?" Whitney asked clearly not happy with Ben's behaviour. Callum shrugged just wanting the party to end. They went back into the living room where ben was still shouting and jay was trying to calm him down. Tiffany and Dotty was looking on laughing whilst everyone was suddenly interested at what was going on. Ben took one last look at callum and threw a bottle on the floor the sound making callum cringe and realise just how much he wanted everyone to go home. " Ben I'm not havin this go home" Whitney said beside him. "I'll take him " Jay said looking at callum suspiciously ;Everyone was now looking at callum suspiciously and it made him want the ground to swallow him whole. When ben and jay was out of earshot the questioning started" What happened to wind him up so much did he try it on like he does with all other blokes " Stacey laughed handing ruby a drink. "Is that what happened babe?" Whitney asked looking horrified. " Don't be silly" callum said excusing himself to the toilet. "You better watch him love, he will be with blokes at parties and before you know it he will be getting dodgey sex toys off fat elvis " big mo said when she thought callum couldn't hear. When callum got into the bathroom he couldn't stop pacing. What had he got himself into? A ping on his phone broke him out of his thoughts and he saw he had a message from an unknown number. 

'Sorry about tonight, not sorry about the kiss though- Ben x'

1 hour earlier:

The party was already in full swing and callum realised more people had been invited than he first thought; probably by whitney who seemed to be inviting anyone, even people they didn't really speak to. Callum didn't really want to socialise like whitney seemed to be doing so he was mainly sticking with Jay He found that jays company seemed to calm his nerves and keep his social anxiety at Bay. That was until he heard a drunken voice that he didn't want to hear, he was hoping whitney hadn't invited him. He wasn't sure he was ready to see him after everything that had been said. " You drunk already "? He heard Jay ask Ben. He laughed bottle in hand and most of the bottle already drank. Callum cringed hoping ben wouldn't say anything about what he thought about callum ( mistakenly thought). 

Another 20 minutes went by with no big commotion ben wasn't around so callum was relieved and thought he had probably gone home. Whitney was busy socialising with Tiffany, Kat, Stacey and ruby. It was only when Jay patted him on the shoulder on the way back from the toilet he realised something was going on. He filled callum in on the flat and paul's bens ex boyfriend. He told him ben was in the room and that they needed to liven the party up so it would give ben a distraction.

Unbeknownst to them Kush and martin were listening and Martin seemed to be getting a bit too rowdy for callums liking. "Your right Jay we need to liven this place up, what about spin the bottle?" Martin shouted trying to get everyone's attention. That was met by plenty of people agreeing Tiffany dragging Keegan and already going for an empty bottle. "Do you know how much trouble that will cause? It will turn into a bloodbath by end of night" kat laughed cackling too loudly for callums liking. "Well still it's a party ain't it we should play some party games " Whitney said already tipsy and happy. Callum sat on the sofa hoping he wouldn't be involved in any of these games. He stopped listening to what was going on around him for a few moments starting to drink faster than he originally was prior. He was stuck in his own thoughts and anxiety that when he next focused on what was going on Jay was sat next to him with Ben on the other side watching him with curiosity. Callum found himself staring back intoxicated by drink and Ben until he suddenly realised what he was doing and broke contact suddenly feeling embaressed. Ben cocked his head and smirked back giving him a cheeky wink. 

Callum suddenly felt very nervous and confused. He was suddenly broken from his thought by a tipsy whitney talking a little bit too loudly. "Right we all know the rules for 7 minutes in heaven. We will decide who's goin in together by putting our names into this hat" she pointed to a hat really dramatically and carried on " whoever's names are chosen can choose to do anythin they want in the room and it stays in the room" she says saucily getting cheers from all the girls. "I hope I get you babe" she winks at callum causing ben to laugh and spill remnants of his drink on an unamused Jay. "seriously he spoils everything why are you even here? " Stacey shouts at ben also unamused by his behaviour. Ben does his signature smile and callum could already see the disgust on Stacey's face. " Because it wouldn't be a party without me babe" he laughed blowing her a sarcastic kiss. "Alright guys come on let's make this fun" Whitney said trying to diffuse the tension. Callum was watching on hoping nothing else would be said but he didn't realise he had drank abit too much in the small interaction until whitney looked at him funny and Jay looked at him Abit concerned. "You ok babe? Whitney asked him. Everyone was now looking at him wondering what his problem was all of a sudden. 

The pairings had started off fine....  
Ruby was paired with big mo and everyone was amused when she came out and said it was the hardest seven minutes ever. Stacey had been paired with Dotty and this was apparently a success as they had formed a knew bond. Callums name was next out of the hat "come on let's hope it's your missus no one's got any action out of this game yet" martin laughed earning an overdramatic laugh from Kush. "Yeah I think we should have gone with spin the bottle at this rate this is a snoozefest" Ben said dryly. " You wanted to be paired with me I'd make things fun and you never know I might turn you straight again" big mo laughed in the corner. This earned laughs round the room and a disgusted face from Ben. "Ok come on now calm down " Whitney said laughing and opening the next piece of paper a little too slowly. "Aww not me babe" Whitney said looking defeated. "Who is it? " Callum asked nervously. " Well, you don't have to be disgusted ben you got my handsome fella" Whitney beamed at callum proudly. Ben instantly perked up which didn't go unnoticed by jay and got up a little too quickly. Callum really didn't want to do this but knew he couldn't exactly say anything or he would draw attention and Ben might tell everyone in the room. " Well come on then handsome" Ben said sarcastically guiding callum to the room a little too quickly. " Have fun you two" whitney laughed jokingly totally oblivious which made callums stomach turn. 

When they got in the room it was too dark and callum was even more nervous than before. "I can tell your nervous I've been watching you all night" ben suddenly spoke up breaking callum out of thoughts."I'm fine" callum lied finally aknowledging ben for the first time that night. "you've been avoiding me because you like blokes" Ben said bluntly spurred on by the alcohol and vibes that callum had been giving off. "no I don't" callum hissed more venom in his voice than he would have liked. "wow your not this nice guy you make out" Ben said voice cracking. Callum suddenly felt bad and quickly got his phone out searching for the light. When he could see some of bens features he felt saddened he could see he was genuinely hurt by the tone callum had used and he suddenly felt guilty. "I'm sorry just don't push me into admitting something that isn't true" callum said uneasily. "not true?" Ben laughed . "You know usually in these games I get my dick out, I reckon you would like that" ben slurred. " No I wouldn't" callum said finding himself angry again. "I don't want to think about it either". "You do want to think about it, maybe you can't stop thinking about it, maybe that's why you zone out and look at me when you don't think I'm looking back" ben knew he was ranting but he couldn't seem to stop. "Ok Fine if you want to get it out so badly get it out".

It had been an hour since the party ended and Whitney was still raving about how good she had thought it had gone. " Babe I've had so much fun we should do this more often". Callum nodded agreeing but secretly hoping that wouldn't be the case. "I'm going to bed now I'll have a hangova in the mornin " Whitney laughed going to bed in a happy mood. Callum stayed on the couch feeling very unhappy and dreading going to bed. It had been 2 hours since ben had sent that text. Callum couldn't bring himself to text him back but decided to text jay asking if Ben was ok. Usually jay text him back straight away but he didn't yet have a reply which was starting to unnerve him. 

Whitney seemed to have fallen to sleep but he still couldn't join her so he started on the tidying up getting halfway through when his phone finally pinged. He let out a relieved sigh thinking that jay had finally messaged him back. However, it wasn't jay. ' I know your playing hard to get, I've said I'm sorry just message me back. I can show you how sorry I am with more kisses ;) - ben. Callum couldn't believe him but there was also a part of him that wanted to take ben up on his offer which scared him even more because he knew that he had sobered up....He didn't know what he was going to do but it was like he wasn't in control of his actions anymore he had already sent the text before he could process or think about his actions.' You at Ian's or your dads? I'll come round if you want?'- Callum . He looked at the screen shocked at himself but he was genuinely hoping for a reply and as the minutes ticked by he was getting more and more impatient for bens reply. 'naughty halfway 😈 I'm at Ian's, come quickly text me when your at the door- ben. Callum couldn't believe he was doing this but he dropped the bag he was holding and didn't think twice grabbing his phone and keys. When he got outside he realised he didn't have a jacket but with the adrenaline rush he was getting he didn't care. He text ben that he would be there in two minutes and walked round quickly. When he got there ben was waiting outside with a smirk on his face. "I thought you would change your mind, glad you didn't". Callum nodded and followed ben inside. Ben shushed him motioning to the couch where jays sleeping form was. Callum was glad he didn't have work in the morning because he didn't know if he would be able to look jay in the face. 

When they reached bens room finally callums nerves suddenly built up. Ben could see this and gave him a soft smile that he had not given callum up until this point. "I won't make you do anything you don't want to but i enjoyed those kisses so I wouldn't mind more of them?" Ben said motioning for callum to join him on the bed. Callum joined him on the bed and they just seemed to stare into each other's eyes for ages. " See you do like looking at me" ben smirked making callum giggle for the first time. "I guess I do " callum said surprising himself and Ben. Ben suddenly put his hand on his face and slowly pressed his lips to callums. Callum couldn't think straight and said the first thing that came to his head. " I want you". He surprised them both and callum couldn't believe what he had just said but It was worth it for bens beaming smile. " I want you too but how far are you wanting to take this?" Ben asked looking at him with so much lust callum could have burst. Callum knew what he was doing was wrong but he didn't want to stop. Who would have thought that a game of 7 minutes in heaven could lead to this callum thought.


End file.
